


Work Me Like You Did

by Kiwifruitjuice



Category: Avengers
Genre: #Bucky is afraid to hurt Steve, #THAT ENDING THO, #basically I'm weird, #but that's okay, #fade to black sex kinda, #i got lazy, #porn without plot, #this so weird, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:42:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6318715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwifruitjuice/pseuds/Kiwifruitjuice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve wants to do things with Bucky, mainly sex. But Bucky doesn't want to hurt Steve, so cue Steve and Bucky fluff about how much they love and trust each other, followed by sex. </p><p>But do course Tony has to ruin the ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work Me Like You Did

Bucky was silent, his dark eyes cast down toward the carpeted floor. His hair, tangled and knotty, was curtaining his frowning face. Steve stared, his mouth opening and closing, wanting to say something, but nothing came out. Steve waited for Bucky to talk. He knew ever since he'd gotten his memories back he'd had trouble expressing  his feelings, so Steve sat on the edge of the bed and closed his eyes. 

"Steve, you _understand_ why, why I can't-" Bucky's voice cut off with a rough cough-like sound. Bucky shivered and went quiet, his breathing ragged. 

"Yes, Bucky," Steve resisted his body's signal to reach over and hug his best friend, the love of his life, and firmly planted himself to the sheets. He briefly remembered the last time he had done that without warning, Bucky had pulled a knife on Steve without meaning to. 

Bucky still hadn't let that one go. 

"But I trust you, Buck. I always have, no matter who you were or what you are now." Steve breathed in and tried to calm his voice. "I know you won't hurt me, Bucky. You won't." 

" _Steve_ ," Bucky turned around to face his best friend. "What if I _do_? What if I lose control and the Winter Solider comes out and hurts you, or _kills_ you? How could I live with myself then?" Bucky paused, his mouth pursed, then stood up abruptly. 

"I'm going for a walk, I'll be home before nightfall," Bucky muttered, head down, before disappearing out the bedroom door. Steve moved to chase after him, but he had just reached the frame of the door when he heard the front door slam. 

Steve brushed his hair with his fingers and let out a miserable sigh. 

~ 

 

Two weeks later, and Bucky refused to talk about that night. He touched Steve, sure, held his hand, hugged him (when he was expecting it), kissed his lisp and his forehead, but he was just _so damn afraid_ to touch Steve _intimately_. 

Steve had tried, very hard, he might add, to mention it whenever he could, mostly when they were joking. But then Bucky stopped laughing and got serious, and Steve knew he had ruined Bucky's rare good mood. 

Now, they were laying in bed, the lights off,  with Bucky cuddling Steve's back. Steve wasn't planning on mentioning it tonight, but he realized he didn't have to after Bucky spoke up in the quiet of the room. 

"It's not that I don't want to, you know that, but, you have to understand Steve, this arm..." Bucky trailed off and carefully kissed Steve's neck, which surprised Steve. He hadn't taken that step yet. 

"What about the arm?" Steve asked, his heart pumping in his chest. Bucky didn't sound strained or scared, more neutral or maybe even nervous. 

"I'm not worried about my strength. Well, I was, but I think I have control over it now. That's, what I've been working on all week." 

Steve had noticed Bucky's absence of the tower, but he had assumed he was avoiding him. He bit his lip, suddenly feeling guilty for doubting his friend. 

"Then want?" Steve whispered. 

"The arm," Bucky breathed in, hot air blowing on Steve's neck. Steve shivered. "It's, it's not _normal_ , per say, Stevie, and-" 

Steve realized with a start what Bucky meant. He quickly sat up, which made Bucky jump. He ignored the apology forming in his stomach. 

"Bucky, do you honestly think I care about your arm? How it looks? Or the metal?" Steve was horrified, to say the least. He wondered if any of his actions had made Bucky feel this way. 

"Steve," Bucky said gently. 

Steve cut him off. "Listen Buck, I trust you. I _love_ you. I know you wouldn't hurt me, you'd _never_ hurt me willingly, Bucky. And let's get one thing straight, Bucky Barnes, I love you for _you_. I love your long hair, and I love your arm, both of them, and your legs, and your stomach, and your stupid face, and your annoying personality. I don't care what you look like, you could have three noses and I'd still love you." Steve turned towards Bucky, his baby blues meeting Bucky's light browns. "Your arm doesn't bother me, it never has, and I love you. You got that, jerk?" 

Bucky's mouth was open, but no words came out. He visibly swallowed and close his mouth, his eyes wet. "Okay, punk," Bucky whispered. 

Steve grinned and gathered Bucky in his arms. Before Steve could reply, however, Bucky had pulled Steve up on his lab, sitting up, his back to the wall. 

"So, what you're saying is-" 

"God yes," Steve breathed, before gratefully taking Bucky's lips to his own. His warm mouth moldes into his, like it did when they were both little and stuffed in their bedroom in Brooklyn. 

Bucky's arm, his metal arm, trailed own Steve's back, stopping at his tail bone. His finger traced the line of Steve's sweatpants. Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky's neck with a sigh, his mouth opening to accept Bucky's hot tongue. 

Steve felt Bucky beneath his legs, the large bulge growing whenever Steve wiggled his hips. Steve friend against Bucky's mouth and thruster his hips against Bucky, earning a rough moan from his lover.

"Ya can't tease me like that, Stevie," Bucky panted, managing to complain even when he had a hard on. Steve chuckled under his breath and pulled apart from Bucky. 

Bucky's eyes were dazed as he watched Steve lay down in front of him. Steve's nimble fingertips found Bucky's waistline, and slowly snapped the fabric back it o place after he had pulled it. 

"Aw, c'mon, Steve," Bucky groaned. Steve smiled and pulled Bucky's hard on out of its confinement. Bucky hissed lowly as the cold air hit his cock, but then threw his head back as Steve's tongue licked his head. He drew out a shaky breath of air as Steve bobbed his head slowly, savouring the familiar taste of Bucky, licking and sucking the underside of his cock. His saliva dripped, just the way Bucky liked it. 

Bucky hesitantly grabbed Steve's head, then paused. Steve felt that he was scared, so he reached up and grasped Bucky's hand into his own. He placed them on his hand, then curled Bucky's fingers so they griped at his hair.

Bucky moaned and tugged lightly, which made a spark shoot to Steve's own cock. Steve opened his throat and swallowed him, fluttering open his eyes. He stared up into Bucky's, hard and constant, which made Bucky involuntary thrust up into Steve's mouth. 

Steve knew Bucky liked eye contact, and he planned to use it. He moaned, vibrations running up Bucky's throbbing cock, slick against his mouth. 

"You're so good for me, Stevie," Bucky muttered. "So good for your pal Bucky, sucking my cock like that." Bucky's bocie was husky with arousal, and Steve _wanted_ Bucky. 

He pulled off of Bucky and licked his plump lips, which were now red and sore. Bucky bent down to kiss Steve softly, his tongue running the length of Steve's lips, before pulling away to lift Steve into his arms. 

Bucky stood up, Steve in his arms, and set him down on his back, the soft sheets rubbing against him. Steve's legs dangled off, with Bucky standing in between them. 

Bucky carefully grabbed the waist of Steve's pants and pulled them off, kissing his legs as he did. Steve smiled at the warm feeling of Bucky's lips on his body. 

Steve jumped and gasped in surprise as he felt Bucky's hot breath on his hole. He scooted down so Bucky could reach properly. 

"Ya want me to eat you out, Stevie? Mhmm?" Bucky whispered, gently placing sloppy kisses on Steve's lower back. 

"Yes, Bucky, _please_ , I want you," Steve panted. He idly jerked his cock, his stomach tightening at the wonderful feeling. 

Steve moaned and stretched his fingers out  when Bucky's tongue gilded over him. He paused back, desperate to feel Bucky, and Bucky obliged. His warm breath stung Steve as he ran his tongue over Steve's hot hole, flicking the tip to dive into Steve. 

Steve clawed at the sheets, gasping for air. His chest heaved at the amazing feeling of Bucky, the way his tongue ran over him like it did back in Brooklyn, and Steve was just so happy to have Bucky back. 

Bucky pulled up and gently pushed Steve back onto the bed, so just his else see dangling again. Bucky kneeled on the bed, his feet hanging off, and bent down to kiss Steve. 

"Are you sure, Buck?" Steve whispered, sensing Bucky's nervousness. Bucky grinned, his old grin he always had, and nodded. 

"Oh I'm more than sure, Stevie," Bucky muttered. He pushed Steve's knees apart with his own, then leaned down to set himself between Steve's thighs. 

"C'mon, Buck, I want you, want you so bad," Steve babbled, desperate to have the familiar feeling of Bucky inside of him. 

"I got you, Stevie, don't worry," Bucky kissed him and lifted Steve's legs so they bent at the knees. Bucky steadied himself and breathed to himself to calm his pounding heart. 

"It's okay, Buck, it's okay," Steve whispered, curling his hands in Bucky's hair for comfort. "I trust you." 

Bucky pushed in slowly, careful not to hurt Steve, and waited every inch for Steve to adjust. 

Steve breathed in, confident that Bucky wouldn't ever hurt him, on purpose, and motioned for Bucky to thrust. 

Bucky moaned and thrust forward, bending his head down to messily kiss his Stevie. Just as Steve was about to tell Bucky how much he loved him, 

Tony burst into the door. "Barnes, let me see that arm, I got some things that'll make it totally cooler and I really thi- OH MY FUCKING GOD!" 

**Author's Note:**

> I got too lazy to finish it so Tony happened lmao


End file.
